Ryu
by bliiss14
Summary: “Come on Naruto, Ryu focus!” Kakashi called out to the two boys standing on top of one of the many hills of Konoha. He rolled his eyes at the arguing boys in front of him. Parings: ocxsakura, narutoxocxsasuke friendship


**A/N: ****Okay Guys, this is a lot different to what I normally write. Why? Because it was a request from a reader. Khris5000.****He came up with the idea and I just expanded it into a story. This is just the prelude to this story, but I'm not sure if I should continue because 'Dreams' sure took a lot of time and effort. Rated M for saftey.**

**Disclaimer: Don't own Naruto okay!**

"Come on Naruto, Ryu focus!" Kakashi called out to the two boys standing on top of one of the many hills of Konoha. He rolled his eyes at the arguing boys in front of him.

"I bet I'll learn this quicker then you! Believe it!" Naruto called out as he started to perform hand signs. Naruto was in his usual orange gear, but he had taken his jacket off to bear his black t-shirt underneath, his bright blonde hair still uncontrollable.

"Keep telling yourself that" Ryu laughed back, starting his own hand signs. Ryu had amazing rich brown hair that was almost as uncontrollable as Naruto's. Ryu stood in a black tank top with a golden dragon across the back. It revealed glimpses of a marking along the right side of his body that otherwise would go unnoticed.

Kakashi looked towards the boys, noting the concentration on their faces. He smirked to himself, knowing that teaching them together was a dangerous move, but the fact that they compete in everything makes them push each other to accomplish their goal: Learning to control their chakra. Why? Because they both have something in common.

They both have a demon inside them.

One the legendary Nine tailed fox, the Kyuubi and the other, the Sentoryu an incredibly power dragon that was alive during the Nine tailed fox time.

"Kakashi-sensei! now what?" Naruto asked as two clones of each boy had appeared. Kakashi looked at the two boys in front of him once more. He pulled down his mask only to reveal his sharingon eyes.

"Now we get serious."

--------------------------------------------------------------

Sakura made her way threw the streets of Konoha as her stomach growled for food. She saw Ichiraku's ramen store just ahead and smiled. She walked into the store and almost laughed at the sight in front of her.

Kakashi reading his icha icha paradise and Ryu, Naruto and Sasuke eating like there's no tomorrow. Bowls of ramen stacked up around them, and more on the way.

"Yo" Kakashi said as he waved to Sakura to sit in the vacant seat next to him. Naruto, Sasuke and Ryu's heads looked up to see who had arrived.

"Hey Sakura!" Naruto called as he returned to eating. Sasuke nodded in her direction and then ordered some more ramen.

"How are you Sakura?" Ryu called, shoving food into his mouth, Sakura giggled at her friends.

"I'm good how are- NO WAY!" Sakura said as she reached into her pocket, to find it was empty.

"Forgot your purse?" Kakashi stated as he didn't take his eyes off the book in front of him. Sakura's stomach growled a little bit louder this time, causing her to blush slightly. Ryu looked over to her, her perfect skin glowing a pinkish colour.

"_It matches her__ hair"_ Ryu thought as he reached into his pocket and pulled out the last of his money.

"Here Sakura," Ryu said passing the money across Kakashi and over to Sakura.

"Ryu, its okay you don't have to pay" Sakura protested, but Ryu shook his head.

"No, you'll take it and you'll eat Sakura" Ryu said leaving the money in front of her as he continued to devoured his own bowl of ramen. Sakura reluctantly order her meal and paid with Ryu's money.

"I'll pay you back I promise!" Sakura said as she slowly started eating her ramen. Ryu smiled a big, cheesy grin.

"Suck up" Naruto said in a hushed voice towards Ryu. Ryu laughed and turned his head to face Naruto.

"Just jealous 'coz I got to pay for her first" Ryu said as he ordered more ramen, barely having enough for a small bowl.

Kakashi stood up and placed a lot of money on the counter and gave the thumbs up to Ichiraku.

"This should cover the cost of these three" Kakashi called out, he looked at Sasuke and Naruto.

"Seeing as you two don't have anything else to eat you can come help me with some errands." Kakashi said as he started walking out of the store.

"Hey that's not fair!" Naruto called out and slowly raised himself off his stool.

"Bye Sakura!" Naruto said enthusiastically and waved to his team mate and followed Kakashi out the door. Sasuke stood up shortly after and nodded towards Ryu and Sakura.

"Still on for training tonight?" Sasuke asked Ryu in his normal, calm voice.

"Yep, I'll see you at 7" Ryu said as he started on his last bowl of ramen. Sasuke waved and left in a hurry to catch up to Kakashi.

Ryu looked over to Sakura, who was only half way threw her bowl of ramen. He looked at her, and noticed how she was more beautiful then she was yesterday. Sakura felt his gaze and looked towards him. Her green eyes locked with his golden brown eyes for a second. Ryu looked away quickly; a bit embarrassed that she caught him staring at her. He continued eating his ramen and his eyes focused on anything but Sakura. Sakura giggled at him.

"What? Do I have something on my face?" Sakura asked, hoping that Ryu would look at her again so she could look into his eyes again. She had never noticed how amazing they were before. How they were gold around the outsides then turned brown around the inside. Ryu laughed and shook his head.

"No, I was just…you eat slowly!" Ryu said trying to change the subject. Sakura looked at her still half full bowl to his now empty bowl.

"You eat too fast! You'll get indigestion!" Sakura shot back. She turned her head and took a mouthful of ramen. She glanced over at Ryu, and then before she knew it she was looked at his toned, muscly arms and looked down his body. Ryu noticed this and a smirk appeared on his lips

"What? Do I have something on my body?" Ryu asked in a husky voice. Sakura blushed and looked down into her bowl of ramen. Ryu laughed at her embarrassment, causing Sakura to glare up at him

"Keep laughing and you will have something on your body" Sakura told him as she took a bigger mouthful of ramen in her mouth. Ryu's smirk grew.

"Only if it's your body on mine" Ryu said daringly, knowing that would push Sakura's buttons. Sakura almost chocked at the bold comment Ryu made. She blushed even more as she finished off her bowl of ramen. She looked at him, into his eyes.

His eyes engaged her green ones immediately. Ryu could look into her eyes all day and all night if he could. He could stare into them forever and still think that they were the most beautiful shade of green. He saw Sakura shift from her stool onto her feet.

"Thanks for paying for me, but I will pay you back" Sakura said as she started to walk out of the store. Ryu jumped to his feet and walked behind her.

"I'll walk you home if you want?" Ryu asked, as he caught up to Sakura, putting his hands behind his head and walking more casually. Sakura smiled and looked at him.

"Sure"

Well there you go:) Remember to read and review please!

Bliss xxx


End file.
